¿Qué pasaría si?
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría sí… ese día Akihiko hubiera encontrado a Hiroki antes de que este se fuera y llegara Nowaki? ¡Deja de ponerme en ridículo de esa manera y entiende que en un año yo pude haberte olvidado! ¡Yo te dije que iba al extranjero! ¡Ya déjalo! - llego Akihiko eh hizo que me soltara, me abrazó y no dejo que Nowaki se me acercara -
1. Un reencuentro ¿inesperado?

Y aquí estamos, el ¿tercer? fic que subo de Junjou, de mi pareja favorita ademas Akihiko x Hiroki. También lo pueden encontrar en AmorYaoi, allí mi nombre de autora es GretelHalliwel, por lo que esto no es plagio ni nada parecido.

Notas/Advertencias:

Todo pertenece a Nakamura sensei, solo al idea para esto viene de mi loca cabeza.

Fic completamente Minimum (Hiroki x Akihiko)

Posiblemente algo OoC

─ diálogo - descripciones - _" pensamientos"_

Todo el capítulo es POV Hiroki

* * *

─ "_Si yo llegase a ser lo más importante para esa persona…cuan feliz sería" _- es lo que pensé mientras la lluvia caía empapándome por completo, estaba a punto de irme ya que había perdido las esperanzas de que Nowaki apareciera… si hubiese querido ir hubiera llegado a la hora que dijo y me hubiese esperado como afirmo…pero no -

─ ¿Hiroki? - me llamaron y al voltear observe que era Akihiko, traía una bolsa de la librería que quedaba a algunas cuadras y me miraba interrogante. Con su paraguas ahora nos tapaba a ambos, él mojándose ligeramente la espalda -

─ Aki…hiko - conteste mirándolo ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer él? ¿Por qué siempre él? -

─ Vamos, no tienes buena cara - me tomó del brazo y me llevo con él, yo no puse resistencia, todavía mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar únicamente en Nowaki y el por qué no había llegado -

Ambos íbamos a paso lento, Akihiko tomando firmemente mi brazo, pero yo me solté y mejor me tomo de la mano. Qué gracioso, por un segundo juraría que vi pasar a Nowaki, pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación así que no le di importancia. Caminamos un poco más y llegamos al auto de Akihiko…ese llamativo auto deportivo rojo al cual yo odiaba subir, pero haciendo caso a Akihiko subí al asiento del copiloto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Akihiko manejo hasta mi apartamento…mi antiguo departamento y me hizo bajar del auto y subir con él.

─ Ya no vivo más aquí - solté en tono bajo cuando ya casi llegábamos a la puerta -

─ Lo sé, pero este ahora es mi apartamento

─ ¿Qué? - estaba seguro que mi mente se había confundido y escuche mal -

─ Lo compré no para vivir en él…aquí suelo venir cuando necesito inspiración o tranquilidad…es como una nueva base secreta - comento con una sonrisa ladeada, como las que yo solía amar -

Entramos al departamento y este lucía algo distinto a cuando yo vivía en él. Los muebles eran a simple vista mucho más caros incluso que el mismo departamento y todo era tan…Akihiko, aunque al igual que antes, todo estaba lleno de libros regados por doquier. De cierto modo el estar en un lugar tan, tan él…me hizo sentir seguro y me reconforto de cierto modo. Tal vez sería que aún después de tantos años, la sola presencia de Akihiko me seguía tranquilizando y consolando como la de nadie más.

─ Preparare té, será mejor que te seques - me dijo entrando a la cocina, yo sin saber muy bien que hacer me dirigí al baño -

Al observarme en el espejo no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas más. La realidad me llegó de golpe: Nowaki y yo habíamos terminado, definitivamente habíamos terminado.

─ Nowaki - suspire tirándome al suelo - Nowaki - comencé a recitar como si fuese algún mantra, como si decirlo tantas veces hiciera que las cosas cambiaran…como si llamándolo repetidamente Nowaki regresará -

─ ¿Hiroki? ¿Estás allí?... ¿Hiroki? - me sigue llamando casi al mismo tiempo al que yo llamo a Nowaki, como no le contesto ni hago amago de salir Akihiko intenta abrir la puerta, pronto abre y me encuentra aquí…dando este absurdo y patético acto - Hiroki - suelta entre sorprendido y triste - ven - se agacha y me toma en sus brazos, yo solo me aferro a su camisa mientras más lágrimas salen -

Me lleva al sillón y se sienta abrazándome más hacia sí. Nos quedamos en esa posición mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto pero sé que fue mucho puesto que las lágrimas han dejado de salir y el sueño se apodera de mí, justo cuando cierro los ojos listo para dormir aunque sea un poco en esos fuertes y protectores brazos oigo que llaman desesperadamente a la puerta.

─ No vayas - susurro volteando a verlo -

─ Tengo que ver quien es… suena como desesperado por como toca - su tono suena resignado y algo curioso, tal vez sea porque ahora solo nosotros dos sabemos de este lugar -

Se levanta aún conmigo en brazos y después muy delicadamente para mí gusto me deja en el sillón y se dirige a la puerta, en cuanto da la vuelta el frío se hace presente y solo quiero que Akihiko vuelva y me abrace. Pero eso no pasa pronto, al parecer discute con alguien. Me levanto y camino a paso lento a la puerta y justo detrás de Akihiko esta Nowaki, aún más empapado de lo que yo estaba.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? - suelto sorprendido - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - vuelvo a preguntar ahora molesto -

─ ¡Hiro san!-me ve y me llama sorprendido - ¡Hiro san déjame explicarte! - intenta acercarse y Akihiko no le deja - ¿No que no sabía nada? - le espeta furioso -

─ Aléjate de él - dice Akihiko serio y bastante enojado -

─ ¿Estás saliendo con él? - me grita a mí - ¡¿Estás saliendo con él?! - forcejea con Akihiko para pasar, yo solo atino a cubrirme detrás de mi amigo, pero al parecer no debí de hacerlo pues Nowaki me toma del brazo y me jala, empujando a Akihiko haciéndolo caer -

─ ¡Akihiko! - grito cuando veo que se golpea con la pared - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Nowaki! - forcejeo y logro soltarme cuando llegamos a las escaleras -

─ La culpa es mía - me dice - uno de los profesores que me enseño en Estados Unidos vino a Japón y fui a recogerlo - me explica y aunque es una excusa válida por alguna razón ya no quiero saber más de él - pensé que tenía tiempo pero el avión se atrasó - sigue diciendo y aunque le creo y sé que es verdad…solo quiero regresar con Akihiko y ver cómo está - y dejé que esperarás y te empaparás… ¡Lo siento! A pesar de cualquier cosa no debí de haber ido

─ ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo! - le digo para que así se vaya y yo pueda regresar a ver como esta mi amigo - nosotros ya terminamos - contrario a lo que pensé, el decirlo en voz alta no duele tanto…no después de haber estado llorando por quien sabe cuánto tiempo asimilándolo - ¡Vete a Europa, Estados Unidos o a donde se te dé la gana y déjame en paz! - grito y doy media vuelta directo al departamento, eso debía ser suficiente para hacer que se fuera…pero Nowaki me sigue…no me queda más remedio que terminar de hacerle sentir mal y que vea la cruda realidad…la realidad que yo ya acepte estando en los brazos de Akihiko llorando y llamándolo hasta el cansancio - Te fuiste a Estados Unidos sin decirme nada, regresaste como si nada ¡y además de todo me dejas plantado! - me detengo y volteo a encararlo - ¡deja de ponerme en ridículo de esa manera y entiende que en un año yo pude haberte olvidado! - volteo y corro al departamento sabiendo que lo que dije al final es una absurda mentira y que solo lo dije para que Nowaki se fuera, pero una firme mano me detiene a solo unos pasos -

─ ¡Yo te dije que iba al extranjero!

─ ¡Mientes!

─ ¡Yo te dije!

─ ¡No sé nada!

─ ¡Ya déjalo! - llego Akihiko eh hizo que me soltara, me abrazó y no dejo que Nowaki se me acercara. Caminamos hasta el apartamento y antes de que entráramos por completo volteé hacia Nowaki -

─No tienes ni una idea, que tan desolado me encontraba durante ese año - solté y las lágrimas parecían querer volver a mis ojos - pero ahora ya no es así…ahora tengo a Akihiko aquí - termine de decir y entre al apartamento seguido de Akihiko, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él -

─ Hiro…san - la cara de Nowaki me seguirá por bastante tiempo, su desencajada y triste cara -

Pero tarde o temprano debía de pasar. Pudo acabar distinto, pude haber vuelto al lado de Nowaki de nuevo pero ¿Qué tan sano es un amor como el nuestro? Cuando solo decimos nuestros sentimientos cada vez que llegamos al extremo, cada que alguno de los dos siente que perderá al otro y nada más.

Yo lo entendí mientras lloraba, el amor que Nowaki y yo nos tenemos no es sano. Sí, es muy fuerte y real pero… a ambos nos daña…había que terminarlo pronto y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por el bien de ambos, y Nowaki deberá entenderlo tarde o temprano.

─ Sé que, tal vez es una estúpida pregunta pero ¿Cómo estás? - ambos estamos sentados en el sofá y a pesar de mi estado logro sacar una sincera y suave risa -

─ ¿Tú cómo crees? - suelto con voz apagada, ahora mismo solo quiero dormir y olvidar todo esto -

Akihiko se acerca y me toma en sus brazos como hace rato, yo solo me dejo hacer y para cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy recostado en la cama de la única habitación. Akihiko se levanta y va hacia la puerta pero lo detengo.

─ Quédate - lo volteo a ver, él está indeciso y posiblemente se vaya a ir pero solo a su lado y en sus brazos logro calmarme, así que repito - quédate Akihiko… por favor - el duda un momento pero al final cierra la puerta y se recuesta a mi lado - gracias - susurro y me acurruco a su lado, solo con él bajo mis barreras… solo con él soy Hiroki simplemente -

* * *

Es un fic de tres capítulos, trataré de subir los demás pronto.

Por favor, ya sea si te gusto o no deja un comentario, me encantaría saber tú opinión ¡Y no te cuesta más que unos cuantos minutos!


	2. El día después y confesiones por hacer

Todo es de Nakamura-sensei excepto la idea de esto.

Posiblemente bastante OoC

Todo el capítulo es Pov normal

─ diálogo - descripciones - _" pensamientos"_

* * *

Al día siguiente Hiroki se levantó cuando oyó la alarma de un reloj, esté no sonaba como el suyo y por un momento al abrir los ojos y ver la habitación con uno que otro oso de peluche no supo dónde estaba. Pero pronto las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su mente, recordándole que estaba en el apartamento de Akihiko y que Nowaki y él terminaron definitivamente.

─ ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? - escucho el bulto a su izquierda preguntar -

─ Ya es tarde ¡y hoy tengo que ir a trabajar! - volteo hacia el reloj que marcaba las siete - ¡llego tarde!

Se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia sus ropas, notando que no podía ir con las del día anterior y que no le alcanzaría el tiempo para correr a su departamento. Akihiko miraba todo cómodamente sentado en la cama, sonriendo ligeramente al ver a Hiroki actuar como siempre y después de ver al castaño tirarse rendido en la cama al fin habló.

─ Puedo prestarte algo de ropa - Hiroki lo miro agradecido y enseguida se metió al baño -

─ ¡Confío en tu buen gusto Bakahiko! -dicho eso el agua de la regadera sonó y Akihiko se acercó al pequeño closet de la habitación, sacando su traje más chico para que le quedara a Hiroki -

Al salir de la ducha vio sobre la cama un traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata azul. Nada ostentoso justo a su gusto… excepto por el chaleco. El odiaba los chalecos y Akihiko lo sabía, pero decidió dejarlo pasar ya que este le había apoyado el día anterior. Se puso todo y mientras acomodaba el desastre que era su cabello Akihiko entro a la habitación también con un conjunto limpio.

─ Si quieres paso a dejarte a la universidad…esta de camino a mi casa y así también tenemos tiempo de desayunar algo - ofreció sonriendo al notar como Hiroki se puso el chaleco, el cual lo hacía verse bastante bien -

─ Sí, gracias… solo maneja a una velocidad racional… no como si estuvieras en la película de rápido y furioso - termino de arreglarse y volteo a verlo con el ceño levemente fruncido -

─ Claro, ya se lo delicadito que eres con respecto a eso - le restó importancia y ambos salieron del apartamento -

Subieron al auto de Akihiko, pasaron rápido a una tienda por unos sándwiches y un café en el camino, llegaron justo a tiempo para que Hiroki entrara como siempre.

Al ver el auto rojo de Akihiko, Misaki que estaba por entrar se quedó estático. Hacía casi dos meses que ellos habían terminado… o bueno, que Misaki había terminado con el escritor. Supuso que fue para hablar con él, ya lo esperaba y se le había hecho extraño que no sucediera antes.

Se acercó con gesto molesto listo para discutir y correrlo de allí pero apenas se había acercado unos pasos cuando del asiento del copiloto salió el demonio Kamijou, su profesor de literatura, con uno de los trajes de Akihiko puesto y había que decirlo, se veía muy bien con él.

─ ¿Te veo a la salida? - le pregunto Akihiko, ni siquiera notó que Misaki estaba cerca -

─ Sí, te llamo para decirte a qué hora... tengo trabajo atrasado - contesto este, noto como varios estudiantes estaban mirándolos curiosos - ¿No tienen clases a las que asistir? ¡Fuera de aquí metiches! - todos corrieron hacia la escuela, pues por la expresión de su profesor estaban seguros que comenzaría a lanzar cosas a diestra y siniestra si no le obedecían -

─ ¡Hiroki! - lo llamo antes de que cerrara la puerta, este se acercó metiendo medio cuerpo al auto -

─ ¿Qué? - apenas lo dijo el otro se acercó más a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios - ¡No hagas eso en público! ¡Tonto! - se tapó la boca completamente rojo, Akihiko solo sonrió por su reacción, siempre le gusto ver a Hiroki sonrojado -

─ Es solo un pequeño hechizo para que hoy estés bien - se excusó como si nada, haciéndoles recordar el primer beso que Akihiko le dio de niños -

─ Pero ni siquiera estaba mal - murmuró saliendo del auto -

─ Por eso no te lo di bien - sonrió y antes de que el otro le gritara algo más cerró la puerta y arrancó perdiéndose entre las calles -

─ Ese tonto de Bakahiko… mira que besarme en la calle…tonto - rezongaba en voz baja Hiroki al entrar a la escuela, por suerte, según él, nadie los vio -

Mas sin embargo, dos personas sí los vieron: Misaki y Nowaki. El primero porque se escondió detrás de la entrada para saber por qué esos dos llegaron juntos y parecían amigos de toda la vida, el segundo al llegar a la escuela para hablar con Hiroki sin que Akihiko los interrumpiera.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al verlos, Misaki sintió una ligera molestia en el pecho al ver como Akihiko besaba y le sonreía a su profesor. A Nowaki se le termino de romper el corazón al ver como Hiroki lucía mucho más tranquilo y feliz con Akihiko, nada que ver con el hombre lloroso y herido que rompió definitivamente con él la noche anterior. También al ver el beso que se dieron y como Hiroki solamente le había reñido y luego murmurado algo que hizo sonreír al otro los llenó de celos y envidia, pues cuando Nowaki había hecho algo así Hiroki se molestaba con él y a veces ni le dirigía la palabra por varios días, mientras que Misaki terminaba enojado con el escritor siempre mirándose avergonzado o molesto por ese tipo de comportamiento…

Al final, Nowaki se fue pues ya no le veía caso el intentar hablar con Hiroki para que volvieran… por ahora.

Misaki por otro lado corrió hacia su primera clase: literatura con el profesor Kamijou.

Hiroki pasó el día de lo más normal: lanzo algunos libros a sus estudiantes distraídos, Miyagi lo atosigó con eso de que debería ser más dulce y quien sabe cuanta babosada más y el papeleo que tenía que hacer estaba a punto de cubrir totalmente su escritorio. Al terminar las clases en la tarde se quedó para terminar de revisar los trabajos que le entregaron ese día. Tan metido estaba en ello que no escucho su celular sonar como 5 veces ni tampoco presto atención a la hora que era, olvidando que había quedado con Akihiko para cenar. Fue hasta que escucho a alguien entrar a su oficina que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

─ ¿Sabes lo que significa la expresión de "Cavar tu propia tumba"? porque desde que recuerdo, eso es lo que has hecho - se recargo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándolo divertido -

─ Sí, lo sé… pero no me estoy llevando a mi ruina…es solo que tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no me di cuenta del tiempo - Akihiko entro y agarro uno de los trabajos -

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude?

─ ¡No eres profesor! Dudo que sepas como hacer esto

─ Tienes razón, no lo soy pero, soy escritor y si me dices cuales son los parámetros para calificarlos puedo hacerlo - arrastro la silla de Miyagi a un lado de Hiroki y se sentó -

─ Bien - tomo una hoja y garabateó una pequeña lista de cotejo y algunas anotaciones - esto es lo que deberían tener y estos son algunos casos especiales que se permiten - le entrego un puñado de papeles para revisar y el siguió con el que tenía -

Pasaron la siguiente hora y media en silencio, solo se escuchaba el garabatear de las plumas y el sonido de hojas. Akihiko estaba con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre y Hiroki al no soportar tanto silencio decidió romperlo.

─ Sabes, no es que me queje pero… ¿por qué estás tan atento conmigo?

─ Porque eres una de las pocas personas importantes para mí y no quiero que te alejes - solto la pluma y volteo a verlo - si te perdiera a ti también… no sé qué haría

─ ¿A mí también? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

─ Hace poco yo también termine una relación… solo que, no fue decisión mía - confesó -

─ ¿Qué ocurrió? - dejo de lado los trabajos y presto total atención a su amigo -

─ Supongo que… no sé expresarme bien con acciones…y termine hartándolo…o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo - Akihiko tenía la mirada apagada -

─ No creo que sea por eso… sé que, el hecho de que crecieras en una familia como la tuya no es buena referencia pero… a pesar de todo eso, siempre has sabido expresarte tanto con palabras como con acciones - Akihiko lo miró sorprendido, Hiroki decía todo bastante seguro y con un ligerísimo rubor - si no lo crees tienes tus acciones de ayer ¡Estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo! Me abrazaste cuando lloré, dejaste que me desahogara y… te quedaste conmigo para que pudiera dormir

─ Pero eso es diferente, a ti te conozco de casi toda mi vida ¡es normal que sepa como consolarte!

─ Akihiko… no es diferente. Sí, me conoces desde los diez años pero hace ya mucho tiempo que habíamos dejado de frecuentarnos y en ese tiempo hemos cambiado

─ Aun así Hiroki, los hechos no cambian… él me dejo por como actuaba con él… lo harté - de nuevo bajo la mirada -

─ ¿Con quién salías? - él ya se hacía una idea por cómo un estudiante lo miró durante su primera clase, solo era confirmarlo - ¿Con quién salías Akihiko? - repitió tomándolo de los brazos -

─ Takahashi… Misaki - no volteo a verlo, pudo notar la tensión de Hiroki cuando apretó más su agarre en sus brazos -

─ El hermano de Takahiro ¿cierto? - Akihiko asintió despacio, Hiroki no lo creía… no quería creerlo - así que… salías con su hermano ¿desde cuándo?

─ Comenzamos a salir cuando se mudó a mi casa, Takahiro después de casarse se fue y Misaki tenía que seguir sus estudios… ofrecí mi casa y él acepto

─ Entonces hace dos años que salías con él… ¿te das cuenta de lo enfermo que puede parecer esto? - solto sin intención de herirlo, solo dejo salir sus pensamientos - Durante la escuela, tú estabas perdidamente enamorado de Takahiro, él era todo tu mundo aunque no lo supiera…ignorabas todo y _a todos _a tu alrededor por él… comenzamos a distanciarnos por causa suya… ¡¿y me dices que apenas se casó te enrollaste con su hermano menor!? -lo sacudió enojado, de verdad que estaba molesto y Akihiko lo miro entre sorprendido y algo herido - ¡Es diez años menor que nosotros! ¡ES SU HERMANO!

─ ¿Por qué tanto énfasis en eso? Sí, salí con su hermano ¡y eso que! ¿Por qué te afecta tanto? - lo miro sin entender, el castaño estaba rojo del enojo y respiraba entrecortadamente, además lo miraba acusadoramente -

─ ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¡Fue culpa suya que nos distanciáramos! Y tú… ¡tú vas y te revuelcas con su hermano! ¿Es que tienes una especie de predilección por los Takahashi o qué? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿¡Por qué siempre ellos?! - estalló en gritos y algunas traviesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas rojas, Akihiko lo miraba sin comprender -

─ ¿Por qué dices que nos distancia…? - comenzó a preguntar cuando los recuerdos de la noche que pasó con Hiroki hace tanto tiempo llegaron a su mente, la noche que tapándole los ojos le hizo imaginar que era Takahiro con quien estaba - Hiroki…lo que paso esa noche juramos que lo olvidaríamos ¡qué haríamos como si no hubiera pasado nada!

─ Pero el punto es que sí pasó Akihiko ¿Cómo querías que lo olvidara? ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Hice eso porque te amaba! Y tú… lo tomaste como un error…algo que se nos salió de las manos…algo que no debía pasar - al fin lo solto y se tiró en la silla con la cabeza gacha -

─ Pudiste… decirme algo - no salía de la sorpresa…pensó que aquello había pasado por la estupidez de ambos, su deseo de tener a Takahiro y el de Hiroki de confortarlo. No creyó que Hiroki lo hiciera por amor hacia él -

─ ¿Decirte qué? Creí que fui lo bastante claro esa noche ¿por qué me acostaría contigo fingiendo ser otra persona si no era por amor?... pero gracias a eso me abriste los ojos… cuando susurraste su nombre en vez del mío lo supe… tú nunca ibas a amarme como yo te amaba a ti y por eso me alejé… lo que resulta gracioso porque fue gracias a eso que conocí a Nowaki ¿sabes? A la mañana siguiente fui al parque para pensar en cómo darte la cara después de lo que pasó y estando allí casi me golpea un cohete de juguete…el cohete era de Nowaki, al verme todo decaído y triste se acercó… me llevo con él para intentar alegrarme… fue así como nos conocimos - confesó, seguía sin mirarlo y ahora mismo solo quería salir corriendo de allí. Pensaba en cómo hacerlo hasta que sintió los brazos de Akihiko rodearle en un temeroso abrazo -

─ Lo siento - susurro contra su cabello, Hiroki solo temblaba ligeramente - yo no sabía… o mejor dicho, no quise verlo… siempre estuviste a mi lado y, al ver lo mal que podían terminar las cosas supongo que simplemente bloquee lo que sentías por mí - Hiroki le correspondió a medias el abrazo, ya había dejado de temblar - nunca eh querido hacerte daño Hiroki, eres lo más importante que tengo y debo decir que… esa noche… lo que dije, lo cambié - confeso desviando la mirada, Hiroki se separó de él y lo miro confundido -

─ ¿Qué?

─ Esa noche… cuando susurre ¿recuerdas lo que dije? - Hiroki asintió -

─ Dijiste… Hiro, Takahiro

─ Pero eso no es lo que quería decir… originalmente era: Hiro…ki - este lo miro entre sorprendido e incrédulo -

─ ¿Entonces por qué… por qué no lo dijiste?

─ Ya te lo dije ¡temía perderte! Tenía miedo de que, si llegábamos a cruzar esa línea y a futuro las cosas salían mal te perdería para siempre…no quise dañarte ¡en verdad tienes que creerme!... perdóname Hiroki - lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y a Hiroki no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer excepto lo que Akihiko hacía cuando él lloraba…le levanto la cara y lo besó -

Fue solo un choque de labios, Akihiko sorprendido le correspondió y cuando Hiroki se iba a alejar lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, fundiéndose en un beso desesperado y lleno de sentimientos. Se separaron para tomar aire y en cuanto se repusieron volvieron a besarse, una simple mirada había bastado para saber que esa noche…no se detendrían.

* * *

Por favor, ya sea si te gusto o no deja un comentario, me encantaría saber tú opinión ¡Y no te cuesta más que unos cuantos minutos!


	3. Nosotros dos, juntos por fin Parte 1

Personajes propiedad de Nakamura-sensei

Bastante OoC posiblemente

Todo el capítulo es Pov normal

─ diálogo - descripciones - _" pensamientos"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue su celular el que lo despertó, tanteo buscándolo y lo encontró debajo del chaleco que le prestó a Hiroki, este al igual que la demás ropa, estaban en el suelo. Cuando enfoco bien su vista hacia el peso extra que sentía en el pecho pudo notar una cabellera castaña. Sonrió al recordar la noche que habían pasado. Paso su mano por el suave cabello sin temor a despertarlo, pues recordaba que Hiroki era de sueño pesado. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que recordó que era día laboral y no tardarían en llegar tanto profesores como alumnos.

─ Hiroki… hey Hiro… despierta - le tomo del rostro pero este no quería despertar - habrá que ver… ¡Hiroki! - lo sacudió levemente pero aun así no despertaba, por lo que con cuidado lo coloco sobre el piso boca arriba y lo besó -

Al principio Hiroki no reacciono pero luego le correspondió el beso, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron y Hiroki abrió los ojos aún somnoliento, para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de Akihiko.

─ ¿Dormiste bien? - le pregunto cuando ambos se sentaron -

─ Bastante - volteo a verlo un poco sonrojado - ¿Qué hora es?

─ Cerca de las seis y media… tal vez deberíamos ir a cambiarnos - sugirió mirando hacia abajo, donde su camisa tapaba a medias a Hiroki y la demás ropa les servía como colchón -

─ ¡Hey los ojos aquí arriba, pervertido! - levanto su cara apreciando el leve sonrojo que tenía -

─ ¿Por qué el sonrojo? - se acercó a él y le tomo del mentón - no es como si no te hubiese visto antes desnudo… y como si no conociera cada pedazo de piel que cubres ahora mismo - le susurro para después besarlo en el cuello -

─ ¡Bakahiko! - le gruño aún más sonrojado, para después aventarle una corbata a la cara y levantarse para comenzar a vestirse - mejor apúrate… no quiero que Miyagi-sensei llegue y te encuentre aquí - ya solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa, la corbata y el chaleco - ¡Muévete! - lo apuró -

─ ¿Por qué no quieres que nos vea Miyagi-sensei? - estaba terminando de abrocharse el pantalón y lo miraba confundido ¿qué tenía que ver su sensei de literatura en todo esto? -

─ ¿Bromeas? ¡El maldito siempre está molestándome! Que si debería sonreír más, que debería ser lindo, que no frunza el ceño… es una molestia - comentaba molesto agarrando las cosas que se llevaría a su casa -

─ Relájate Hiroki - le susurró Akihiko, lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo hacia sí -

─ ¡Vamos que se hace tarde! - se separó Hiroki, si bien el contacto con Akihiko no le desagradaba y hasta le parecía normal… cierta incomodidad estaba en su pecho, pues no hacía más que un día que terminó con Nowaki -

─ Vamos entonces… - Akihiko si bien no lo sintió como rechazo, sí lo hirió un poco la actitud de Hiroki… tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado en tan poco tiempo… o tal vez solo extrañaba como actuaba con Misaki -

Salieron de la oficina y fueron al auto, notando como al lado de este había otro estacionado. Hiroki se quedó mirando a todos lados, pues reconoció que era el auto de Miyagi.

─ ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - les preguntaron cuando iban a subir - ni que fueran un par de estudiantes que se portaron mal - agregó con voz burlona -

─ ¡Miyagi-sensei! Hace mucho que no lo veía - lo saludo Akihiko con una tenue sonrisa -

─ Lo mismo digo Usami-kun, ya tenía mucho que no venías a visitar a Kamijou-kun - se acercó sonriendo, ellos eran de los pocos exestudiantes a los que les tenía estima - oh pero ¿esa no es la ropa que traías ayer? - miro curioso al castaño, que solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada -

─ ¡Vaya, vaya! No creí que después de tanto tiempo al fin te comportarías así Kamijou ¡Y con Usami-kun además de todo! - sonrió alegre, pues él era de los pocos que había notado el enamoramiento de Hiroki hacia Akihiko en su época de estudiantes -

─ ¡Miyagi-sensei no diga esas cosas! - le grito avergonzado el menor -

─ Pero si no está mintiendo - le siguió Akihiko sonriendo aún más -

─ ¡Pero no tiene por qué decirlo en voz tan alta! - Hiroki los miraba ceñudo, pero su terrible mirada perdía efecto con el gran sonrojo que tenía -

─ Vamos Kamijou-kun, ya no eres un estudiante para que te apene que yo sepa estos "detalles" de tu vida - lo consoló tomándolo del hombro - además… después de verte tan decaído últimamente me alegra ver que has vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre y ver que es gracias a Usami-kun es un alivio para mí… desde que los recuerdo ustedes dos siempre fueron inseparables - los volteo a ver sonriente - así que no hay porque exagerar -le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de burla y para aligerar el ambiente - solo espero que como buenos adultos responsables que son hayan limpiado su desorden ¿verdad? No quiero tener que explicar el origen de ciertas manchas a la chica de la limpieza - siguió mirándolos pícaramente -

─ No se preocupe Miyagi-sensei, toda evidencia esta borrada… su oficina está limpia ¿cierto Hiroki? - se acercó a ellos y pasó su brazo por los hombros de este -

─ ¡Ustedes dos….dejen de decir esas cosas en público! - estallo rojo de la pena - y ya vámonos ¡se me hace tarde! - le gruño a Akihiko metiéndose al auto -

─ Nos vemos Miyagi-sensei - se despidió para regresar al auto -

─ Hasta luego Usami-kun…y, Akihiko - lo llamó - es bueno saber que Hiroki ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre gracias a ti - se despidió y camino hacia el edificio tranquilamente -

Los otros dos fueron al departamento de Hiroki para que este se cambiara y tomaran algo ligero como desayuno. Después lo regreso a la escuela y él regreso a su departamento. El día transcurrió tranquilamente para ambos, y aunque aún no aclararon qué eran, no se veían presionados a hablar de ello.

Mientras que con Misaki y Nowaki las cosas eran un poco distintas.

El menor aun no entendía por qué Akihiko aparentemente salía con su profesor… es decir… ¿ellos no se conocían o sí? Desde que los viese juntos y durante su clase con Kamijou-sensei se había detenido a observarlo. Para Misaki su profesor no parecía nada excepcional: tenía pésimo carácter, era algo bajito para los hombres de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño algo largo y alborotado y no es que fuera muy sociable que digamos… fue en ese momento que lo entendió, esas características se le hacían bastante familiares… pues él mismo las tenía. Por lo que saltó a una conclusión… Akihiko se fijó en Kamijou-sensei por su parecido con él. Por un momento sonrió triunfal, al final el escritor no lo había olvidado y busco a alguien que le recordara a él… y luego vino la culpa y la lástima, Misaki tenía que hacer algo para abrirle los ojos a su profesor, para que Usagi-san dejara de jugar con él y por ello había decidido hablarlo con la única persona que él sabía, era cercano al castaño… Miyagi-sensei.

Mientras que Nowaki se encontraba buscando un departamento cerca del hospital donde iba a terminar su formación como médico, aún no se había dado por vencido con Hiroki pero estaba seguro que si se acercaba a él ahora solo terminarían peor… además de seguro el escritor no le haría mucho caso a Hiroki después de muchos días… estaba seguro que solo era algo pasajero y que el castaño volvería como siempre a sus brazos.

Pero el tiempo no se detiene, de esa noche ya pasaron cuatro meses y el único cambio que había era que Akihiko todos los días pasaba a dejar o a recoger a Hiroki del trabajo. Los alumnos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a su profesor más gruñón salir o subir al llamativo auto de ese hombre "misterioso"… aunque hacía cerca de una semana o dos que se corrió la voz de que "el misterioso amigo del Demonio Kamijou" era nada más y nada menos que el exitoso escritor Usami Akihiko. También otro chisme que se corría era que, en realidad, no era solo su "amigo" sino que más bien era su novio ¿la razón de tal chisme? un estudiante los había visto besarse en la oficina de literatura, nadie sabía exactamente que estudiante era el que los había visto y corrió la voz, pero para ese momento era un secreto a voces en la universidad que Hiroki Kamijou alias El Demonio Kamijou salía con el escritor Akihiko Usami.

Esas noticias no hacían más que fastidiar a Hiroki y divertir a Miyagi, los demás profesores en la universidad lo dejaban pasar pues la vida privada de cada uno de ellos no era tema a conversar a menos que afectase su trabajo, y pese a los chismes de los estudiantes tanto ellos como Hiroki actuaban normal y eficientemente en clases. Aunándole a que, el saber que el más gruñón pero igualmente el más sensible de ellos al fin estaba en una relación que lo hacía feliz los tranquilizaba y alegraba a partes iguales pues ninguno había sido ajeno al mal estado en que Hiroki estuvo durante todo un año.

Por otro lado, Hiroki y Akihiko tenían cerca de un mes que oficialmente eran pareja. Les había tomado algo de tiempo y varias conversaciones tensas e incómodas dar ese paso. Pues ambos acababan de terminar una relación de años y ellos de por sí ya tenían una historia juntos, fue más como un proceso de adaptación que otra cosa.

Y eran cosas sencillas la verdad, como por ejemplo: el que Akihiko aprendiera que Hiroki no toleraba una taza de chocolate en la mañana porque le daba migraña o el que Hiroki recordara que a Akihiko le encantaba salir para inspirarse, razón por la que cada fin de semana salían a visitar diversos puntos turísticos alrededor de la ciudad. También pequeños detalles como el tomarse de la mano o decidir en qué departamento desayunar, comer y cenar.

Poco a poco la vida de ambos volvía a ser normal y su relación encajaba perfectamente en ella. Tanto Hiroki como Akihiko se sentían plenos, completos y muy enamorados. No lo demostraban mucho en público claro, pero en privado vaya que lo demostraban. Hiroki también había cambiado, al menos en la intimidad de sus departamentos se permitía bajar todas sus barreras, no le molestaba la forma tan cariñosa y hasta un poco empalagosa en que Akihiko lo trataba. Quien también cambio, dejó atrás los acosos y la sobreprotección puesto que a Hiroki le molestaba y pensándolo bien no tenía mucho sentido un comportamiento así con él… Hiroki lo amaba solo a él y ya era lo suficientemente mayor (y bastante capaz) para saber defenderse solo de cualquier cosa, incluyendo a varios jóvenes interesados en él a los cuales rechazaba tranquilamente y algunas veces de forma un poco brusca.

En resumidas palabras: Hiroki y Akihiko al fin vivían un agradable "felices para siempre"… aunque como siempre ocurre en la vida real… dos personas tratarían de estropearlo.

* * *

Se supone que este sería el último capitulo... pero al escribirlo decidí mejor dividirlo en dos partes.

En algunos días subiré la segunda parte.

Recuerda dejar review ya sea si te gusto o no el fic ¡No te toma más que algunos minutos!


	4. Nosotros dos, juntos por fin Parte 2 FIN

Llegamos al capítulo final! :)

Gracias a quienes siguieron esta historia y aun mas a quienes comentaron.

Personajes propiedad de Nakamura-sensei

Bastante OoC posiblemente

Todo el capítulo es Pov normal

─ diálogo - descripciones - _" pensamientos"_

_A petición de algunas...¡LEMMON al final! quiero advertir que es el primero que escribo, así que acepto quejas y sugerencias sobre como mejorar en ese aspecto. _

* * *

La mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra, Akihiko dejo a Hiroki en la escuela a temprana hora y lo acompaño a la oficina. Le había dejado un borrador de un nuevo libro a su antiguo sensei para que le diera el visto bueno, normalmente se los dejaba a Hiroki pero al ser una novela BL que escribió inspirándose en el castaño para el personaje principal, seguramente este no reaccionaría muy bien al leerlo puesto que ciertos "eventos" que describía estaban enteramente basados en hechos reales y si Hiroki era penoso al hablar solamente de su relación… no quería ni imaginarse como tomaría el leer esos detalles tan meticulosamente descritos. Por supuesto que Miyagi lo recibió con una sonrisa y animadamente le dijo que el libro era bastante bueno, que la trama era más que interesante y que la relación de la pareja principal llegaba a traspasar los fuertes sentimientos hasta hacerlos sentir propios del que lo leyera. También le menciono que comparándolo a sus antiguos trabajos era un refrescante y merecido cambio en cuanto a sus obras: las cuales pasaban del tono grisáceo del principio, por el intenso rosa meloso de hace unos años hasta un realista matiz de grises a rosas continuamente en movimiento que culminaban en un final rojo pasión con grandes cantidades de amor. Hiroki al escucharlo le pregunto por qué no le había dado a él su borrador para revisar y antes de que Akihiko contestase, con una sonrisa traviesa y burlona Miyagi-sensei le respondió.

─ Pero Sweet Honey ¡El libro es sobre ti!... y debo añadir, que no esperaba que fueses tan… comunicativo en ciertas "situaciones" - sonrió aún más ante el sonrojo del menor, pues entendió perfectamente el significado de "situaciones" -

─ ¡Bakahiko! - vertió toda su vergüenza y enojo en su novio - ¡no escribas sobre mí y menos algo relacionado a lo que hago o digo contigo! - comenzó a darle algunos pequeños golpes con los puños en el pecho a modo de reproche -

─ Vamos Kamijou-kun ¡no hay por qué comportarse de manera tan avergonzada!... después de lo que leí claro - agrego murmurando lo suficientemente alto como para que el castaño lo escuchara -

─ ¡Usted deje de hablar así viejo pervertido! - volteo a verlo enojado y rojo como tomate - ¡Argh!... ¡Olvídenlo yo me voy a mis clases! - tomo unos cuantos libros, su portafolios y salió de la oficina echando humo por las orejas, debido a la vergüenza y no al enojo ¡¿Qué tenía que estar escribiendo Akihiko sobre ellos?! -

Se alejó refunfuñando sin notar a cierto alumno castaño que estaba acercándose del lado opuesto hacia la oficina de literatura. Después de mucho meditar (y darse cuenta de que la relación de su profesor con Usagi-san iba enserio) decidió hacer su, en opinión personal, desinteresada y preocupada revelación acerca de los motivos de su ex para con el profesor.

Misaki estaba repasando de nuevo el discurso que le diría a Miyagi-sensei y sus razones firmemente fundamentadas cuando… escuchó la relajada y alegre risa de Akihiko en la oficina, con cautela se acercó a la emparejada puerta y se asomó a mirar. Usagi-san estaba vestido para su sorpresa semi formalmente: traía unos pantalones de vestir blancos, playera blanca y saco negro arremangado hasta los codos que hacían juego con los zapatos blancos. La fresca risa era como ninguna otra que le hubiese escuchado antes y junto a esos brillantes y vivos ojos violetas provocaron que Misaki por fin viera en toda su gloria al que alguna vez fue suyo… y que él había dejado atrás sin miramientos.

─ Debería de ser un poco menos bromista con él sensei, Hiroki no está acostumbrado a que los demás hablen tan calmadamente del tema - sugirió con una leve risa Akihiko -

─ Vamos Usami-kun sé que a ti te encanta verlo sonrojado, tómalo como un pequeño favor que te hago - sonrió alegre el mayor -

─ En eso tiene razón… bueno yo me retiro, tengo una reunión con Aikawa-san… algo sobre que me cambiaron mi editor - se despidió y tomando un fajo de hojas salió de la oficina - ¿le habrá pasado algo a Onodera? - se preguntó cerrando la puerta de la oficina -

Misaki que a prisa se había alejado de la puerta no cabía en su asombro, él durante esos dos años que salió con Usagi-san no lo vio tan radiante ni feliz ¿Cómo era posible que con el gruñón de su maestro sí lo era? No tenía idea y con renovadas energías se acercó decidido a la oficina para al fin hablar con Miyagi-sensei, ese romance tenía que acabar.

─ ¿Sensei? - tocó educadamente la puerta - ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

─ ¿Takahashi? Por supuesto, pasa - abrió extrañado la puerta incitando al joven castaño a que tomara asiento - ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

─ Sí… o bueno, no directamente a mí - comenzó fingiendo una pequeña pesadumbre - es sobre… alguien cercano y sobre una persona que posiblemente solo la esté engañando

─ Disculpa la interrupción pero ¿esto no deberías de decírselo a alguien más…calificado?

─ Es que no lo entiende, esta persona es cercana… pero a usted

─ ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto levemente alarmado, su mente llevándolo hacia su joven y malhumorado Shinobu para luego acordarse de que no había forma de que el chico lo conociera ni de que supiera la relación que llevaban -

─ Sí, verá yo solía salir con… cierta persona que usted conoce y cuando terminé con él hace algunos meses _"casi medio año, pero da igual"_ por razones que escapan a mi conocimiento se… enredo en cierta relación bastante comentada y hace tiempo que me di cuenta de las razones por las que lo hace, razones que al salir a la luz pueden dañar gravemente a la persona involucrada

─ ¿Y cuáles serían estas razones? - Miyagi lo miraba serio, sin creerse aun lo que le decía pero por las pistas sabía que hablaba de sus exalumnos -

─ En realidad son simples y fáciles de ver a simple vista, aún me sorprende que…esta persona… aún no haya descubierto el engaño - comenzó Misaki convencido de que tenía al profesor en la palma de su mano - la primera son ciertas similitudes físicas, siguiendo por las de comportamiento y al final… podría ser simplemente la entrega, si entiende a lo que me refiero - agregó al último con un ligero sonrojo y bochorno, pues en su mente Misaki estaba seguro que la única razón por la que Usagi-san aún no dejaba a su profesor era porque este se entregaba sin reparo alguno al peligris - por eso quisiera pedirle que interceda en esta denigrante relación profesor, esto solo daña a Kamijou-sensei, ya que es de él y de Usami Akihiko a quienes me eh referido todo el tiempo. No puede permitir que Usagi-san siga usando de esa manera al profesor - concluyó seguro de que el otro le ayudaría - ¿lo hará? - agregó para escuchar el "sí" que esperaba -

─ No

─ ¿Qué?... ¡Pero sensei! ¡Entienda que es por el bien de Kamijou-sensei! - agrego en tono algo melodramático -

─ Entiendo Takahashi, que esto solo es por tu bien - contraatacó el mayor - por tu relato y lo que Akihiko me ha contado, tú eres aquel jovenzuelo que lo dejó ¿no es verdad? - Misaki asintió, no podía negar lo que él mismo dijo - esto, a mi parecer y el de cualquiera, es más una acción para recuperar lo que tú mismo despreciaste ¿o acaso me negarás que después de separarlos no ibas tú a regresar a los brazos de Akihiko? - Misaki solo bajo la mirada, sabiamente mostrándose avergonzado - eso pensé… con respecto a tus "razones" puede que tengas una mínima de razón, aunque en la dirección equivocada - el castaño que al comienzo levanto la mirada victorioso se mostró confundido al final -

─ Posiblemente pudieses tener razón, pero en ese caso esas serían las razones de Akihiko para fijarse en ti - Misaki lo miraba francamente confundido - realmente no entiendo por qué razón creíste que Akihiko y Hiroki se conocieron recientemente. Pero te sacare de tu pequeña burbuja de error, ellos dos se conocen desde los 10 años y se han criado prácticamente juntos - sonrió ante la sorpresa de Misaki - y posiblemente Akihiko haya volcado su atención hacia ti gracias a que le recordabas vagamente a Hiroki, quien cabe añadir, en esos momentos no estaba en buenos términos con él. Akihiko simplemente pudo refugiarse en tus similitudes con él, lo que posiblemente le dio la idea de cuánto quería en verdad a Hiroki y aunado a su separación a manos tuyas… simplemente retomo su vida amorosa donde originalmente debía de estar… aunque claro… eso son solo suposiciones mías. Akihiko bien pudo enamorarse realmente de ti y reanimar sus viejos sentimientos por Hiroki una vez que lo dejaste en libertad - concluyó fumando tranquilamente, el castaño ya no lo miraba sino que tenía la mirada fija en el piso y estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos - así que, Takahashi, te lo diré una única vez… no te entrometas en la relación de Akihiko y Hiroki ¿entendido? Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar algo y tampoco deberías tener razones para ello - Misaki levanto la mirada para replicar, pero la dura mirada de su sensei lo callo antes de siquiera hablar -Tú mismo fuiste quien dejo a Akihiko y por ende el camino libre a Hiroki, sé un hombre y afronta las consecuencias de tus acciones… ahora vete a clases y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar nada de tu errónea teoría ni que intentes nada ¿entendido?

─… Sí profesor - Misaki salió cabizbajo y algo asustado de la oficina, pero pronto el sentimiento fue reemplazado por la ira y la indignación - esto no se quedará así - murmuró furiosamente saliendo de la escuela, chocando a la salida con otro joven, mucho más alto que el de un negro cabello y profundos ojos azules - ¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! - le gritó ceñudo, pero pronto lo reconoció - ¿el chico de la florería? - murmuró -

─ ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Kamijou Hiroki? - le preguntó serio, al parecer él no lo reconoció -

─ ¿Kamijou-sensei? ¿Para qué lo buscas? - Misaki lo veía interesado y Nowaki creyendo que el joven pensaba que era un extraño respondió con una ligera sonrisa -

─ Debo hablar con él… nos hemos peleado y necesito arreglar las cosas antes de que lleguemos a casa ¿podrías decirme dónde lo encuentro por favor?

Misaki ante sus palabras sonrió, era obvio que el chico mentía, él estaba más que seguro de que Hiroki solo salía con Usagi-san ya que una vez discretamente los había seguido y les perdió de vista cuando ambos entraron al apartamento de Akihiko hacía tan solo una semana. Pero tal vez el chico frente a él quería lo mismo: Separarlos. Con una sonrisa respondió tranquilamente.

─ Sí, está dando la primera clase del día y por lo que recuerdo no tiene más que media hora libre dentro de cinco horas - los hombros del más alto decayeron un poco -

─ No tengo tanto tiempo… - murmuró desalentado - Gracias por la información… disculpa el golpe - volteo dispuesto a irse, pero una pequeña y tibia mano lo detuvo sosteniéndole por el abrigo -

─ Pero, si deseas separarlo de Usagi-san… estamos del mismo lado - la determinación en sus verdes ojos y su tono serio sorprendieron a Nowaki, no esperaba encontrarse con alguien que… podría ser un aliado -

─ Eres tú… - susurró con asombro, el reconocimiento brillando en sus azules ojos ¡El chico era el niño que salía con Usami! - el chico de Usami-san - pronunció el nombre con rencor -

─ Sí… y tú eres el chico de Kamijou-sensei - reafirmó fríamente - ¿te interesaría siquiera escucharme? - ofreció -

Nowaki comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, jalando levemente a Misaki de la mano, ninguno decía nada y sus gestos serios los hacían ser vistos extrañados por las personas que caminaban cerca de ellos.

─ Solo tengo hora y media… mejor apúrate - pronunció serio Nowaki al ver que el castaño se detenía cuando paró un taxi e hizo amago de subirlo -

Ambos subieron al taxi y se bajaron en el centro, entraron a un discreto café que ofrecía cubículos privados y pidiendo cada uno un cappuccino, cuando se los sirvieron y los dejaron solos al fin el castaño habló.

─ Primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu motivo eh historia? - Nowaki lo miró alzando una ceja - si tú me los dices yo haré lo mismo y así no podremos juzgar las ideas del otro - aclaró rodando los ojos -

─ Habrá que ver… - murmuró algo molesto, peor al final luego de un suspiro comenzó - Hiro-san y yo nos conocimos hace algunos años. Él había pasado una muy mala noche con Usami-san y se encontraba con el corazón roto - comenzó a relatar - al verlo allí tan decaído, me enamoré perdidamente de él y con la esperanza de verlo más animado lo invite a que pasara la tarde conmigo y unos amigos. De hecho lo lleve casi a rastras - sonrió por el recuerdo y una triste añoranza e infinita melancolía es lo único que reflejaban sus ojos - después de eso, como aún no había logrado entrar a la escuela le suplique hasta el cansancio que se volviese mi tutor y después de algún tiempo accedió. Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más y más de él, aunque al principio me tratase cortante y fríamente… poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, mostrándome al verdadero Hiroki Kamijou, ese hombre tímido y fácilmente frustrable haciendo que terminará loco por él… un día, lo encontré dormido y sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, lo besé - sus ojos brillaron con amor ante tan preciado recuerdo y su semblante se relajó notoriamente - después de eso le confesé lo que sentía y aunque puso un poco de resistencia al principio, termino aceptándome ya que él se había enamorado de mí también

─ Pero… - siguió Misaki, esa era la parte fundamental de la historia, no el enterarse que su sensei era un auténtico tsundere -

─ Yo siempre eh sido inferior a él, no solo soy cuatro años menor sino también profesionalmente, en un principio quería estudiar servicio social pero al ver que Hiro-san estudiaba arduamente para recibirse en literatura, decidí cambiar a medicina especializándome en pediatría - Misaki lo miró sorprendido, el chico había cambiado completamente su vida por su sensei ¿con tal sacrificio por qué lo había dejado? No dejaba de preguntarse - y, entre mi trabajo a medio tiempo y la escuela, el tiempo que compartíamos era cada vez menos, añadiéndole que Hiro-san estaba inmerso en su trabajo y era algo descuidado con nuestra relación - un deje de amargura paso por sus ojos - cuando en la escuela me ofrecieron irme de intercambio dos años para mi especialización no pude negarme y le informe de eso a Hiro-san… pero supongo que no me escuchó o lo olvido, me fui sin despedirme de él ya que si lo hacía no me hubiera ido nunca, estando en Estados Unidos le escribía una carta todos los días… nunca me atreví a mandarle ninguna

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Por lo mismo que decidí no despedirme, si tenía algún contacto con Hiro-san querría regresar corriendo para acá y no podría estar a su nivel… y con ese mismo pensamiento me enfoque completamente en mis estudios logrando terminar en un año lo que debía cursar en dos y al fin le mande una postal informándole la hora y lugar de mi llegada - al llegar a esta parte una leve pizca de dolor opaco sus ojos - al llegar él me estaba esperando, pero solo me dio una fuerte patada y salió corriendo del aeropuerto, yo lo intenté seguir y al final desistí, me encamine a nuestro departamento donde lo espere algunas horas. Entramos e intente llevar una rutina normal, fingiendo que nada había pasado pero la actitud desinteresada y fría de Hiroki me lastimo hasta el punto en el que decidí irme de allí… él no me lo permitió y dejo salir al verdadero él, pasamos una noche grandiosa de reconciliación pero no estuve allí cuando despertó debido a una llamada de mi universidad. Cuando fui e intente hablar con él las cosas no salieron como yo quería y Hiroki termino encerrándose en su oficina sin querer hablar conmigo por lo que le dije que lo esperaba en un restaurant familiar que solíamos frecuentar y que no me iría de allí hasta hablar con él…pero…pero - bajo la mirada, pequeñas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, no las dejo escapar - un profesor que me enseño en E.U. llegaría unas horas antes y me llamaron para que fuera a esperarlo, creí que podía recogerlo y luego ir a esperar a Hiro-san… lo cual no ocurrió, el avión se retrasó y para cuando deje al profesor en la universidad ya había pasado la hora que dije… cuando llegue al lugar y pregunte a una mesera por él, ella me dijo que desde una hora antes a la acordada Hiro-san me había esperado sentado en una banca afuera del negocio y que no se había movido ni siquiera cuando comenzó a llover… hasta que un hombre en traje y peligris se lo había llevado con él después de hablar brevemente… enseguida supe que era Usami-san y corrí en su búsqueda, regresé al departamento y lo encontré vacío…Hiroki se había mudado y después fui a la escuela pero tampoco lo encontré… al final decidí regresar a nuestro antiguo departamento, en el que Hiroki vivía cuando nos conocimos para preguntar si no tenían un número donde localizarlo y fue cuando los encontré - su mirada y tono ahora eran fríos y su ceño estaba fruncido - me abrió la puerta Usami-san y le pregunte hasta el cansancio donde estaba Hiroki y que había hecho con él… pero me respondía que él no lo había visto desde hacía años y que él no sabía nada… después Hiroki apareció detrás de el con la ropa desarreglada y al verlo intente explicarle las cosas, pero Usami se atravesó y comenzamos a forcejear, logré atrapar a Hiroki y alejar a Usami - continuó - lo arrastré conmigo y le explique las cosas ¿y sabes que me dijo él? Que pensara que en un año logró olvidarme - soltó una carcajada sin humor - me dijo que lo de nosotros ya no existía, que no me importo dejarlo y que ahora tenía a Usami a su lado… me cerró la puerta en la cara ¡después de todo lo que hice! ¡Lo que pasamos! Y Usami me arrebato todo en un instante…

Misaki veía al joven frente a él asombrado, no entendía la actitud de su maestro ¿qué le había sucedido como para dejar al chico? Era más que obvio que el pelinegro lo amaba más que a su propia vida y había cambiado todo por él. Con algo de pena tomo la mano del mayor, un leve sonrojo aflorando en sus mejillas.

─ Hallaremos la forma de que te lo devuelva, Kamijou-sensei volverá a ser tuyo - aseguró serio, Nowaki lo miro al principio sorprendido pero luego con una leve sonrisa asintió y apretó la pequeña mano entre la suya -

─ ¿Y tú? ¿Qué paso para que te separaras de Usami-san? - el chico lo miró y luego bajo la mirada con gesto vencido -

─ ¿Cómo sabes que no fue él quien me terminó a mí? - pregunto sin levantar la vista -

─ Por tu mirada - fue la simple respuesta - no tienes una mirada herida y ciertamente tu actitud no es de alguien a quien han terminado… más bien de alguien que quiere recuperar lo que él mismo dejó ir - se explicó - Pero dime ¿Cuál es tu historia?

─Yo...bueno… yo conocí Usagi-san hace casi tres años, él era amigo de mi hermano desde el instituto y me lo presentó un día que llegué y los encontré abrazados _"más bien a él besándole y acorralándolo contra la pared"_ - recordó algo molesto - me lo presentó y después, por cosa del destino termino siendo mi tutor pues yo no era bueno en eso de la escuela. Cabe añadir que… el solía estar enamorado de mi hermano

─ ¡Espera un segundo! - lo interrumpió - ¿Eres el hermano de Takahashi Takahiro? - pregunto incrédulo - ¡No me lo creo! No te pareces en nada a él - comentó -

─ Sí lo sé, todo mundo me dice lo mismo ¿de dónde conoces a mi hermano?

─ No lo conozco, al menos no en persona - explico - hace tiempo, cuando le pregunté a Hiro-san el por qué ya no hablaba con Usami-san me dijo que incluso antes de que nos conociéramos se habían distanciado… todo por la culpa de un tal Takahiro, incluso me mostró su fotografía en el anuario del instituto… tiempo después me contó la historia completa

─Ya veo… después tendrás que contármela - Nowaki asintió - bien, como te decía, el primer día de mi tutoría fui a buscarlo a su departamento, entré pensando que no estaba y sobre la mesa de la sala había una nota que decía que él estaba dormido y también varios paquetes que eran entregas de sus libros… había uno de Usami Akihiko y otro de Akikawa Yaoi el cual leí por curiosidad, dándome cuanta que era una historia BL y que los personajes principales eran Usagi-san y mi hermano - Nowaki asintió recordando los libros de Usami que Hiroki compraba, tenía todos… incluidos los BL, aunque aseguraba que nunca los había leído y ahora se hacía una idea del por qué - yo enojado fui a reclamarle y lo desperté… Usagi-san tiene un pésimo despertar y no tomo muy bien mis reclamos, yo le dije que se alejara de mi hermano y que buscase a otro hombre, ya que a él le daría igual. Pero Usagi-san entonces me tomo a mi como el "otro hombre" y… bueno él…-de repente había bajado la mirada avergonzado y más rojo que un tomate - él me… tiró a la cama y… y me masturbo hasta que terminé, mientras me regañaba y me decía que yo era lindo - todo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el otro, que tuvo que acercarse para lograr escucharlo - después de que me repuse, bajamos a la sala y hablamos, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente yo comencé a hacer conjeturas algo absurdas sobre por qué él era así… que terminaron siendo ciertas y… nos caímos mal desde el principio

─ Si se caían tan mal ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

─ Bien, veras, yo quería entrar a la misma universidad en que mi hermano había sido aceptado y a la cual no pudo entrar por tener que cuidar de mí, y Usagi-san viendo que eso posiblemente haría feliz a Takahiro se decidió a ayudarme… fue gracias a eso que comenzamos a llevarnos un poco mejor y yo comencé a subir mis notas pues Usagi-san es un buen profesor… también en alguna parte del camino termine llamándolo así en vez de Usami-san - sonrió un poco - fue en ese entonces que descubrí cuanto amaba Usagi-san a mi hermano, tanto como para conformarse con verlo feliz aun si no era a su lado, a ser simplemente su amigo y me explico que lo escrito en sus libros solo eran fantasías de él, yo en ese momento realmente no entendía cómo podía tratarlo tan delicadamente y fingiendo que no le dolía verlo con la que en ese momento era su novia… también poco a poco y sin que yo lo notara, buscaba cada vez más a Usagi-san… poco a poco me iba enamorando de él y para cuando fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano… se podría decir que todo comenzó entre nosotros - su mirada paso a ser melancólica - ese día sin aviso previo llevo a su novia a la casa, y anunció que se casarían… Usagi-san por supuesto lo felicito diciéndole que era una chica realmente hermosa y fingía una sonrisa para tapar su dolor. Yo no lo soporté y con una excusa algo tonta nos saqué a los dos de allí, después de ello cuando mi hermano se casó termino siendo transferido a Osaka y yo, me mudé con Usagi-san pues como puedes ver, logré entrar en la universidad

─ ¿Y por qué terminaste con él?

─ Nuestra relación siempre fue… un tanto extremista, Usagi-san era cariñoso y bastante empalagoso conmigo de lo cual me eh de quejar muy poco, siempre me decía que me amaba y me abrazaba todo el tiempo que pudiera sin importar donde estuviésemos, pero también era extremadamente celoso y sobreprotector ¡Incluso había veces que no me dejaba salir ni para realizar trabajos de equipo! Y también está el asunto de que… casi todo el tiempo quería tener sexo - sus mejillas estaban rojas pero su ceño fruncido no se iba, junto a su tono molesto - aun cuando yo no quería ¡por su culpa llegué tarde varias veces! Pero… también habían buenos momentos y yo a Usagi-san realmente lo llegué a amar con todo y defectos o mañas… pero el amor no fue suficiente, al final termine hartándome de todo, de su trato, de la situación, de su familia ¡De él!... y en un momento exploté y terminé con él, me fui del apartamento y rente uno cerca de la universidad que comparto con una amiga

─ Y ahora ¿por qué quieres recuperarlo?

─ Yo… a pesar de todo supongo que no lo eh olvidado y también… el Usagi-san que eh visto al lado de Kamijou-sensei no se parece en nada al que salía conmigo, no tenía esa expresión de felicidad en la cara ni reía de manera tan libre y fresca… ¡Él me amaba! ¿entonces por qué nunca fue así de feliz conmigo? ¿Por qué lo es con Kamijou? ¡Yo quiero a Usagi-san!... quiero a este Usagi-san, el hombre sin rastro de tristeza alguna, el que ríe despreocupadamente, el que confía lo suficiente para no ser sobreprotector… yo quiero a ese Usagi-san, quiero recuperar a mi Usagi-san aun cuando no sea igual al que conocí cuando me enamoré de él - tenía la mirada baja y unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cayendo a la mesa -

─ Lo harás, le recuperaras y… encontraras la forma de que sea así siempre ¿no ha de ser tan difícil, no? - Nowaki le tomo más fuerte de la mano (no habían notado que no se soltaron) y lo miro con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara un poco ante la sincera y leve sonrisa del mayor. Nowaki ensancho más la sonrisa ante lo tierno que podía lucir el chico sonrojado y la calidez de su mano.

─ Por cierto… me llamo Kusama Nowaki - comento cuando noto que ni siquiera se habían presentado apropiadamente -

─ Takahashi Misaki - respondió el otro, soltando lentamente su mano para tomar un sorbo de su ahora frío cappuccino -

Lo que le quedaba de tiempo a Nowaki lo compartieron platicando de todo y nada, simplemente hablando por el gusto de compartir el rato con el otro. Cuando se despidieron intercambiaron números y direcciones para poder ponerse en contacto y planear como separar a los mayores. Nowaki regresó al hospital y Misaki regresó a la universidad para asistir mínimo a sus últimas clases y pedir los apuntes de las clases que se saltó.

Así entre reuniones planeadas y algunas esporádicas terminaron por volverse bastante cercanos, siempre con la vista fija en su meta por recuperar a Hiroki y Akihiko respectivamente, pero permitiéndose también la oportunidad de volverse amigos. Nowaki lo sabía todo de Misaki y viceversa, había ocasiones en que Misaki iba por él al hospital y rápidamente fue identificado por las enfermeras del mismo, quienes pensaban que ambos eran pareja, cabe decir que ninguno negó la afirmación y simplemente lo dejaban pasar pues en cuanto Nowaki recuperase a Hiroki se los aclararía al presentarlo como su novio y único amor. Misaki también lo dejaba pasar, con el tiempo que paso al lado de Akihiko había aprendido que lo que dijese la gente no tenía importancia mientras no te afectara. Ambos después de casi tres meses de planeación y diferentes propuestas se decidieron a abordarlos por separado cuando Akihiko llegara por Hiroki a la escuela, así mientras uno de ellos hacia que vieran la verdad el otro aprovecharía para convencerlo de que terminasen. Al final luego de mucho hablarlo y discutir, sería Misaki quién hablara con Akihiko y Nowaki se aseguraría de llevar a Hiroki para que escuchara decirle que al único que siempre amaría era a Misaki.

El día que eligieron fue un viernes, el día había pasado normal y al terminar las clases Misaki se quedó esperando a que apareciera primero Nowaki, a quien mando a la oficina de literatura y después llego Akihiko, bajo de su auto y se encamino al edificio, siendo detenido por un serio Misaki a la entrada del mismo.

─ ¡Usagi-san! - lo detuvo tapando la puerta -

─ Misaki - solto sorprendido el escritor, después de casi un año no esperaba tener que encontrárselo -

─ Tú ¡no puedes seguir con esto! - le ordeno con voz firme -

─ ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¡Deja de salir con mi profesor! - se acercó a él y lo tomo del abrigo - ¡DÉJALE! - volteo a mirarlo asombrado, no esperaba que el castaño le dijese algo así, con voz seria le contesto -

─ No lo haré, no hay motivo alguno por el que yo desee dejar a Hiroki ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme algo así? - su tono era de molestia y su mirada pasó a ser fría -

─ ¡El hombre que tú juraste amar más que a nada! ¡Con el derecho de que no puedes simplemente desecharme y reemplazarme así!

─ Disculpa ¿Qué yo te deseche? ¿Qué yo te reemplacé? ¡Sí el que termino todo entre nosotros fuiste tú! - replicó molesto -

─ ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a irte corriendo detrás de él! - continuo - ¿o es que acaso el que me amarás solo fue mentira? ¡No puedes dejar de amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo!

─ ¡Claro que te amaba! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? - lo miro incrédulo -

─ Pues no lo parece

─ Misaki nosotros terminamos, lo nuestro dejo de existir gracias a ti ¿Por qué vienes a reclamarme después de tanto tiempo?

─ No fue gracias a mí, ¡fue gracias a ti! - ok, el plan se había ido por la borda, ese no era el rumbo que debía tener la conversación - ¡tú y tu forma tan sobreprotectora y melosa de tratarme fue lo que nos llevó a la ruina!

─ Y si el problema era yo ¿Por qué vienes a reclamarme de algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver? ¡Esto es absurdo! - se solto de él y entro al edificio -

─ Yo jamás termine contigo porque no te amara ¡Por dios Akihiko te amaba más que a mi propia vida! - le grito aun en el mismo lugar -

─ Si me amases, no me hubieras dañado de esa forma y si aún lo hicieras… me dejarías ser feliz con la persona que yo elegí - lo dijo sin voltear a verlo, estaba bastante enojado con él ¡cómo se atrevía a decirle eso cuando le rompió el corazón! -

─ Porque el estar al lado de la persona amada es un privilegio ¿no? ¡Pero tú no estás conmigo! - se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda, varias lagrimas se le escapaban - No es conmigo con quién estas tan feliz, no es a mi lado donde ríes tan despreocupadamente, no es por mí por quien tus ojos irradian felicidad ¿Cómo puedes decirme que te deje ser feliz cuando ahora me doy cuenta de que conmigo nunca lo fuiste? ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?!... el hecho de que no fui lo suficiente para ti, nuestro amor no fue suficiente para hacerte sonreír… no me amaste y no te amé tanto para esto ¡Y con él sí! ¡Tan solo dime cómo! - lo abrazaba más fuerte y las lágrimas fluían sin parar - cuando me doy cuenta que mi amor por ti no fue suficiente para volverte feliz - murmuró con voz quebrada -

─ Misaki… - no sabía qué decir, no pensó que el hecho de que fuese tan feliz al lado de Hiroki a Misaki le afectase tanto - Yo sí te amaba y fui muy feliz a tu lado - se volteó entre los brazos del castaño y lo rodeo en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo - fui tan feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo logré, a tu lado me sentí la persona más dichosa del mundo y cuando me dijiste que me amabas no pude sino morir de felicidad - lo estrechó contra sí - realmente fui feliz a tu lado, tu amor significó todo para mí en ese tiempo, jamás dudes de eso - lo separó y alzo su cara tomándolo de la barbilla - nunca vuelvas a dudar del amor que nos tuvimos, fue real y nos hizo felices a ambos ¿es que no lo ves? No se trata de que tan feliz me vea… tu amor, nuestro amor y el que le tengo a Hiroki son completamente diferentes. El que ahora luzca tan feliz no tiene nada que ver con cuanto te amé o no, es algo más complicado que eso. Te amé mucho Misaki, pero amaba a Hiroki desde antes… solo que no me había dado cuenta y ahora al fin lo entendí. Hiroki y yo tenemos una historia, un pasado juntos y una relación que tal vez tú nunca llegues a comprender y por ende mi forma de ser y mi expresión con él es diferente- lo tomo de la mejilla limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que aún quedaban - yo crecí con Hiroki, él me conoce como nadie lo hará y con él siempre soy yo nada más, no puedes comparar una relación de años como la nuestra con la que nosotros tuvimos Misaki, aun cuando ambas son tan fuertes como el amor que sentimos

─ ¡Pero! - intento interrumpirlo-

─Pero nada, tú amor y el de él son completamente diferentes. No existe punto de comparación y ninguno es mejor que el otro - lo miro serio pero su voz era cálida y suave - amó mucho más a Hiroki de lo que yo mismo pensé, sin él no podría vivir y siempre lo eh sabido, aun cuando me empeñaba a creer que simplemente le quería como amigo. Nosotros como ya dije tenemos un pasado que nos une y a pesar de las discusiones y el distanciamiento anterior pudimos volver a reunirnos, tal vez no en el mejor momento ni de la mejor manera pero por algo sucedió y estoy agradecido con el destino por eso. Amo a Hiroki y no lo dejaré por nada ni por nadie… ni siquiera por ti, tú que eras tan importante para mí… te lo diré solo una vez Misaki y quiero que lo entiendas bien. Yo te amé como no tienes idea y estuve dispuesto a dejar todo por ti si tú así me lo pedias pero… me rompiste el corazón, amándome o no decidiste terminar todo en vez de hablarlo conmigo y buscar juntos una solución. Te rendiste antes de pelear por lo nuestro y no hay motivo ni razón para hacerlo ahora que soy tan feliz al lado de otro

─ ¡Pero te amo!

─ No Misaki, lo hiciste antes pero ahora ya no - su tono era igual al que usaba cuando le daba clases - date cuenta que lo que te impulsa en este momento no es amor, sino añoranza por algo que no tuviste

─ ¡No es verdad!

─ Claro que lo es, date cuenta por favor y piensa ¿sientes lo mismo que cuando estábamos juntos?

─ Yo… tal vez - titubeo, al pensar en Usagi-san no sentía las mariposas de antaño ni las ganas de verlo cuanto antes… eso lo sentía por alguien más -

─ ¿Lo ves? Tal vez incluso sientas eso por otra persona y no lo has querido ver por estar empeñado en recuperar algo que no se puede recuperar - le sonrió cálidamente y lo abrazó - dejemos todo como esta Misaki y no pensemos en el pasado ya más. Vuelve a tu vida sin fijarte en mí y estoy seguro que pronto ambos seremos felices lejos del otro ¿no lo crees así?

─ Tal vez… tengas razón Usagi-san - lo pensó un momento y lo único que ocupaba su mente era el descubrimiento de lo que sentía estando cerca de Nowaki - posiblemente tengas razón - aseguró separándose de él sonriendo levemente - perdóname

─ ¿Por qué?

─Por lo que acabo de hacer - lo miro arrepentido volteando hacia un lado -

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Nowaki y yo… planeamos esto y… él hizo que Hiroki te escuchara decirme que me amabas ¡perdóname!

─ ¿¡Que hiciste qué?! - lo soltó sorprendido y enseguida corrió a la oficina de Hiroki, en donde no lo encontró. Solo había una nota en el escritorio -

─ ¿Usagi-san? - Misaki entro temeroso a la oficina -

─ ¿Sabes dónde queda el apartamento de Kusama? - se volteó serio, arrugó la nota y la guardó en su pantalón -

─ Sí - se acercó a la mesa y escribió en un papel la dirección - esta es… no tardarás mucho

─ Gracias - le arrebató el papel y salió seguido del castaño -

─ Perdóname Usagi-san… yo no quise ver la verdad

─ Misaki ya no importa, el punto es que lo entendiste… ahora debe hacerlo Kusama - abrió la puerta del auto y entró - Adiós

─ Adiós - solto y vio como el auto se perdía a gran velocidad entre las calles - Nowaki ¿qué hicimos? Y… ¿por qué fuimos tan ciegos?

Mientras Akihiko llegaba y Misaki lo detenía en la puerta Nowaki se adelantó a la oficina de Hiroki, sorprendiéndolo.

─ ¡Hiro-san! - grito alegre cuando abrió la puerta -

─ No… ¿Nowaki? - lo miro extrañado - ¿qué haces aquí?

─ ¡Debo enseñarte algo, no hay tiempo de hablar! - lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo con él hacia la puerta - no hagas ruido y escucha - se asomaron por un pasillo y frente a ellos estaban Misaki y Akihiko -

─ A tu lado me sentí la persona más dichosa del mundo y cuando me dijiste que me amabas no pude sino morir de felicidad - escucharon que le dijo en tono suave y lo estrechó contra sí - realmente fui feliz a tu lado, tu amor significó todo para mí - siguió -

─ ¿Lo ves? ¡Él no te ama! - le dijo Nowaki jalándolo de regreso a la oficina, simplemente habían ido a que escuchara algo como eso y se sentía feliz de ver la cara pensativa y seria de Hiroki ¡al fin volvería a ser suyo! -

─ Nowaki ¿por qué haces esto? - se detuvo soltándose de él mirándolo serio -

─ ¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Él no te merece Hiro-san! Nuca te ha merecido y solo te daña ¡Además él no te ama! ¿No lo escuchaste? ¡El ama a Misaki!

─ ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - pregunto, para el todo comenzó a tomar sentido al escucharlo, era imposible que Nowaki conociera el nombre de Takahashi a menos que lo conociera y todo parecía mucha coincidencia para ser verdad - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora que lo sé? - le siguió el juego -

─Vámonos de aquí - le dijo convencido de que el plan había servido - tú y yo debemos hablar y arreglar esto también Hiro-san - lo tomo de ambas mejillas con ternura… Hiroki no se sonrojó - y debemos de hacerlo pronto - lo solto, su tono sonó algo herido por la nula reacción del otro a su cercanía cuando en antaño siempre enrojecía al mínimo contacto -

─ Espérame aquí - entro a la oficina y recogió sus cosas, luego escribió una pequeña nota y la dejo en el escritorio para Akihiko -

La nota era simple:

"En cuanto termines de aclarar todo con él ven y espérame.

Estaré donde Nowaki haciendo lo mismo, pídele la dirección a Takahashi.

Estoy más que seguro que están en esto juntos.

Te quiere, Hiroki"

Con eso hecho salió por otra puerta y se fue junto a Nowaki al departamento de este, él también debía de aclararle las cosas. Para sorpresa del castaño el edificio no estaba muy lejos y subieron al departamento en el 5to. piso, entraron y Nowaki le ofreció té. El denegó y ambos ahora sentados frente a frente en los sillones de la sala no sabían que decir. Hasta que Hiroki armado de valor comenzó.

─ Escucha, todo esto no tiene sentido Nowaki. Ambos sabemos que lo que oímos no es la verdad completa y también creo que todo es un plan de ustedes dos ¿No es así? - la expresión de Nowaki confirmaba todo - Entonces tenía razón… ¿qué ganan con esto? Saben perfectamente que Akihiko y yo no vamos a terminar, nos amamos demasiado y ustedes no pueden competir contra eso

─ Pero tú lo escuchaste ¡él dijo que amaba al chico! - exclamó casi gritando -

─ Sí, lo sé - aseguró - y también escuche que lo dijo en pasado. Además yo sé que Akihiko amó a Takahashi hace tiempo, no habría por qué negar eso. Pero espero que ambos entiendan que nada lograran con esto, hubo un tiempo en que ambos significaron todo para nosotros pero eso se acabó. Den vuelta a la página y sigan con sus vidas así como nosotros hicimos con las nuestras ¿no es más sencillo que seguir con esto? - su tono era firme y serio pero no frío, estaba seguro que con eso bastaría y lo entendería -

─ ¿Y tú piensas que con eso se soluciona todo, no? - volteo a verlo con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que retenía, el plan no estaba saliendo como debería. Así que simplemente dejo salir todo lo que sentía - tú me dijiste que no tenía idea que tan desolado estuviste ese año… ¿pero alguna vez te pusiste a pensar que hacia todo esto por ti? ¿En cómo me sentía yo estando lejos de ti y de todo lo que conocía? ¡No! Tú solo saltaste a conclusiones erróneas que no tenían base alguna. Te lo dije Hiroki ¡Te dije que me iba al extranjero, no uno sino dos años! ¡TE LO DIJE!- gritó sin aguantar el llanto, su cara estaba roja y temblaba visiblemente - te dije… que me habían dado la oportunidad de irme dos años… pero utilice todo el tiempo que pude para terminar solo en uno… para volver contigo

Se dejó caer de rodillas, las manos hechas puños le servían de soporte y muchas más lágrimas mojaban ahora el piso. Hiroki no sabía qué hacer, el realmente no recordaba que Nowaki le hubiera comentado nada sobre un viaje ni sobre una estancia de dos años en E.U. Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera entrado en semejante estado de depresión y habría recibido con los brazos abiertos al menor. Pero realmente él no se había dado por enterado de nada y lo único que alcanzo a decir en voz baja fue un:

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Qué? - levanto la mirada y vio la cara seria pero confundida del otro -

─ ¿Por qué? - repitió ahora con algo más de volumen y mirándolo ceñudo - ¿Por qué hacer tal sacrificio? ¡Estábamos tan bien así como éramos antes! ¿Para qué hacer eso? Y en todo caso ¿Por qué no mandarme una carta o algo? ¡Así todo habría sido diferente! ¿Por qué irte sin una despedida y no mandar siquiera una postal de que estabas en otro lado estudiando?

─ ¿Y crees que no lo pensé? ¡Te escribí una carta todos los días!... pero… si te la mandaba y tú me escribías…. Tendría deseos de regresar y no podría terminar mis estudios… los cuales hice para estar a tu altura - agrego en tono de ligero reproche viéndolo a los ojos -

─ ¿A mi… altura? No lo entiendo

─ Hiroki ¡siempre has estado un nivel más arriba de mí! ¡Yo quería ser alguien digno de ti! - Hiroki lo miro incrédulo pero no pasó desapercibido el "quería" que de alguna forma le quito un peso de encima -

─ Nowaki… es normal que este siempre un nivel arriba de ti ¡Soy cuatro años mayor! - respondió lo más calmadamente que pudo - y el ser alguien digno de mí ¿no creíste que yo te consideraba lo suficientemente digno al enamorarme de ti? - agregó con una ligera sonrisa y Nowaki lo miró asombrado - si no te hubiese considerado "digno" de mi ¿Te hubiera permitido que me besaras aquella primera vez? ¿Me hubiera siquiera interesado en ayudarte a entrar a la escuela?... No hacía falta que fueras digno ni que estuvieras a mi nivel, con el simple hecho de amarme y estar a mi lado hubiese sido suficiente… pero ahora, eso ya no tiene importancia alguna - agregó inclinándose para verlo a la misma altura - eres una persona increíble Nowaki, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás…. Eres uno en un millón, el chico perfecto para cualquier hombre o mujer - y luego en tono suave con una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora y tomándole de las manos agregó - pero no el perfecto para mí, todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos me hicieron muy feliz… pero ambos sabemos que no logré amarte y que jamás lo haré pues mi corazón ha pertenecido desde siempre a Akihiko, ahora lo sé - se levantó y el chico le imito - perdóname Nowaki, sinceramente lamento haberte dañado tanto física como emocionalmente y aunque no espero que lleguemos a ser amigos ni nada parecido, deseo de corazón que seas feliz y que encuentras a esa persona que será digna de tener tu amor y pueda corresponderte como yo no lo hice ni haré

─ ¡Pero… tú podrías! Si tan solo hicieras el esfuerzo… lo harías - insistió -

─ No, aunque lo intentase no lo lograría… intente amarte el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero no sucedió… nosotros dos no somos el uno para el otro Nowaki y es hora que lo aceptes - su tono aunque suave era también serio, estaba determinado en que Nowaki entendiera la situación - Además, ¿has siquiera pensado en que tan dañina era nuestra relación para ambos?

─ ¿Dañina? ¡No lo era! Y tú simplemente quieres crear excusas - dijo molesto, pero luego cambio el semblante y tomo de nuevo las manos de Hiroki - Hiro-san… lo que nosotros teníamos era perfecto, yo te amaba y tú a mí ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Podríamos regresar a ser felices como antes!

─ Nowaki ¿ni siquiera lo has notado o sí? - pregunto con una ligera risa - nosotros a pesar de ser felices como afirmas… teníamos más peleas y crisis que momentos realmente pacíficos y felices - noto en los ojos de él que comenzaba a entender - solo decíamos lo que sentíamos cuando veíamos que estábamos por terminar… como intentando darnos una razón por la cual seguir juntos y aún más importante… tú ya no me amas - lo solto con voz suave sonriendo comprensivo ante la cara de asombro de Nowaki - ¿lo sabes, no? Todo este tiempo que hemos discutido te has referido a tus sentimientos en pasado eh incluso acabas de decirme que podemos "recuperar" lo que teníamos… incluyendo los sentimientos, pero eso no se puede hacer entiéndelo de una vez - se solto de su agarre y lo tomo de las mejillas - deja lo nuestro donde esta Nowaki, en el pasado y como un agridulce recuerdo. Mira hacia el futuro y disfruta tu presente, no te quedes atrapado en el recuerdo de algo que no volverá y cuando lo logres, verás que puedes volver a ser feliz y ¿quién sabe? tal vez encuentras que la persona destinada para ti estaba más cerca de lo que imaginabas pero por tu pequeña obsesión por mi aun no la has notado - sonrió sinceramente y en la mente de Nowaki apareció la imagen de un castaño distinto al que tenía frente a sí, uno de hermosos ojos verdes. Le dio un corto y casto beso en los labios - déjalo ir Nowaki… déjame en el pasado, vive tu presente sin mi… y volverás a ser feliz -susurrándole eso lo solto y se alejó -

Hiroki tomo su portafolio y saco del sillón y se fue del apartamento, dejando tras de sí a un pensativo pelinegro que en el fondo sabía que su ex novio… tenía razón.

─ ¿Todo bien? - lo miraba serio mientras fumaba recargado en su auto a unas cuantas calles del edificio, aunque en su mirada se veía algo de preocupación -

─ Todo perfectamente bien - le sonrió en respuesta recargándose a un lado de él - al principio no lo ha tomado bien pero…estoy más que seguro que al fin lo comprendió - volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa -que yo solo puedo y quiero amarte a ti - Akihiko apago el cigarrillo y sonrió pasando un brazo por la cintura del castaño, acercándolo -

─ Eso es bueno, que sepa que tú eres y serás únicamente mío… y yo tuyo - le susurró en el cuello, en vista de que eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y las calles estaban desiertas, Hiroki volteo y se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Akihiko pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este -

─ Es un alivio que Takahashi lo entendiera también… que tú eres solo mío - dijo sobre sus labios antes de besarlo apasionadamente, siendo apresado entre los brazos del peligris inmediatamente, ambos sonriendo dentro del beso -

Después de un rato y notando cierta presión creciente en sus entrepiernas, subieron al auto y Akihiko los llevo al departamento de ambos, al que llamaban "la base secreta".

Apenas cerró Hiroki la puerta su cuello fue asaltado por los labios de Akihiko y las manos de este viajaban por debajo de su camisa sacando pequeños suspiros del castaño. Hiroki volteo y se apodero de la boca de Akihiko, comenzando una guerra por el control del beso, mientras el peligris los arrastraba a la habitación sin dejar de recorrer los costados de Hiroki logrando quitarle la camisa a medio camino. Al llegar se separaron con un hilillo de saliva uniendo sus bocas y recostó al castaño en la suave cama, Hiroki estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban con deseo al igual que los de Akihiko.

─ ¿Qué? - preguntó al ver que el otro lo observaba con una sincera sonrisa -

─ Eres realmente hermoso Hiroki - soltó el otro acercándose a él - todo es perfecto en ti - murmuro en sus labios antes de besarlo -

Lo beso primero lentamente para después lamer su labio inferior pidiendo permiso de invadir su boca, Hiroki entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un pequeño gemido pues una de las manos de Akihiko jugaba con su cinturón mientras otra torturaba lentamente una de sus tetillas. Cuando se quedaron sin aire Akihiko dirigió su atención a la otra tetilla mientras sus manos ahora quitaban el cinturón de Hiroki y comenzaban a batallar con el botón y el cierre, el castaño aún más rojo y soltando leves gemidos acerco sus manos y desabrocho trabajosamente la camisa de Akihiko recorriendo todo lo que podía esa suave y caliente piel. Cuando el pantalón fue al fin desabrochado la erección de Hiroki era ya bastante notoria, la fina tela de su bóxer permitía al calor que irradiaba de ella llegar a la mano de Akihiko, la cual comenzó a masajearla lentamente sacándole a Hiroki gemidos mucho menos discretos, Akihiko entonces aparto los labios de la ahora sensible y rosada tetilla para ir dejando un camino de besos por el torso, bajando lentamente hasta la entrepierna de Hiroki quitándole el pantalón y los calcetines en el proceso dejándolo únicamente con un bóxer negro que atrapaba su miembro muy apenas, se acercó dejando pequeños besos y uno que otro ligero mordisco por el borde del elástico y después se acercó y beso la atrapada erección enviándole a Hiroki una oleada de placer.

─ Aki…hiko - le llamo entre gemidos - no es… justo que solo yo… este así - completó con dificultad, pues la mano del otro había retomado su labor anterior torturando un poco a su erección -

─ Está bien… - alejó su mano y Hiroki lo acercó a él llevándolo al medio de la cama quitándole la camisa -

Comenzó por besar y mordisquear su cuello sacando leves y roncos gemidos del otro mientras sus manos viajaban hasta el pantalón y quitaban el cinturón, después siguiendo con el botón y el cierre mientras lo besaba lenta y fogosamente. Hiroki sonrió cuando sintió la gran erección de Akihiko entre sus manos y tras quitarle el pantalón y los calcetines se sentó a horcadas provocando que ambos miembros se frotasen aun con los bóxer de por medio, ambos hombres soltaron un gemido ante la sensación y Akihiko lo tomo de la cadera incitándolo a que se moviera de nuevo y Hiroki pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro así lo hizo. Akihiko acalló cualquier sonido al capturar su boca en un nuevo beso.

Pronto ese contacto no fue suficiente y las manos de ambos quitaron la última prenda que quedaba, liberando así ambos miembros erectos con las puntas húmedas, Akihiko tomo el pene de Hiroki con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba al castaño, quien ante los movimientos rítmicos de la caliente mano soltaba gemidos más fuertes y sujetaba con fuerza los hombros del otro. Akihiko sabía exactamente a qué ritmo y con qué fuerza volverlo loco de placer hasta alcanzar el clímax, pero el peligris pronto alejo la mano recibiendo un gemido de protesta del castaño.

─ Aún no amor… - le susurró sensualmente en el oído para después lamer y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo temblar de placer a Hiroki - tenemos toda la noche por delante

Dicho eso deposito algunos besos por su cuello seguido de algunas mordidas que dejarían marca, el cuello era el punto débil de Hiroki y por tanto aquellas acciones provocaron en el estremecimientos de placer que lo hacían arquear la espalda y restregar ambos miembros entre los dos cuerpos. Pronto Hiroki no lo soporto más y con voz cargada de placer suplico entre gemidos.

─ Aki… Akihiko te… te necesito

─ ¿Ahora?

─ Ahora

Este no se hizo de rogar y acercó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Hiroki, quien los lamió y lubricó rápidamente, el peligris acerco el primero a la entrada del castaño. Hiroki sintió la intromisión y Akihiko lo beso para distraerlo y relajarlo, ya que a pesar del tiempo Hiroki seguía siendo tan estrecho como un chico virgen. El beso y la otra mano de Akihiko en su cadera lo relajaron y permitieron la entrada del primer dedo, el cual Akihiko movía lentamente de dentro hacia fuera y en pequeños círculos, para después dar paso a un segundo y comenzar a moverlos como tijeras, dilatando al castaño pronto hasta que el tercer dedo logro entrar, repitiendo los movimientos anteriores. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado Akihiko lo tomo de las caderas y lo alzo hasta posarlo sobre su enrojecida y húmeda erección, bajando lentamente a Hiroki penetrándolo lenta y completamente. Una vez estuvo dentro espero un poco a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y Hiroki comenzó un lento pero delicioso vaivén en el cual la punta del miembro de Akihiko rozaba aquel punto sensible que lo hacía ver estrellas, que entre gemidos de ambos y besos fueron aumentando de ritmo. Ahora era Akihiko quien guiaba las caderas de Hiroki haciendo que su miembro saliera casi completo para después volver a penetrarlo fuertemente, Hiroki entre tanto llevó una de sus manos a su olvidada erección y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo que llevaba Akihiko.

─ ¡Aki…Akihiko! - gritó el castaño abrazándose al peligris eyaculando entre ambos cuerpos manchándolos del blanquecino semen -

─ ¡Hi... Hiroki! - gritó en un gemido ronco al mismo tiempo mientras se enterraba por completo en el castaño y llenaba el interior de este -

Ambos cayeron cansados sobre la cama, Hiroki encima de Akihiko y este al acomodarlos mejor salió del interior del castaño. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y voltearon a verse con los ojos aun dilatados por el sexo. Sonriendo Akihiko abrazo a Hiroki y los tapo a ambos, ya al otro día se asearían y cambiarían las cobijas.

─ Te amo - su mirada estaba cargada de sentimientos - Te amo Hiroki - repitió feliz -

─ Y yo te amo a ti Akihiko, siempre lo eh hecho -correspondió la sonrisa para después darle un beso en la mejilla - y siempre te amaré - agregó antes de abrazarse aun más a su novio y caer en los brazos de Morfeo -

─ Yo igual siempre te amaré - murmuró antes de caer también profundamente dormido, con una sonrisa de clara felicidad en su rostro -

* * *

Recuerda dejar review ya sea si te gusto o no el fic ¡No te toma más que algunos minutos!

Bien, este es el fin chic s. Me alegro un montón escribir esto y recibir sus comentarios.

Espero verlos pronto en otro fic :)


End file.
